


five feet from the finish line

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: inlovewithimpossibility's Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019 Fics [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Unresolved Sexual Tension, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Relationship, season 2.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Sundays are Oliver's new favorite days but when Felicity cancels their standing plans because she's 'sick', Oliver's not having any of it.(aka Felicity has bad cramps and tries to cancel their weekly tv show binge but he's having none of it)Set post-s2





	five feet from the finish line

**Author's Note:**

> Have some super short, adorable UST-era Olicity because I had a shitty week and needed to cheer myself up. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always well appreciated :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

In the weeks that have passed since their quick trip to Lian Yu to deposit Slade in Oliver’s prison there, their little group has fallen into quite the routine.

Oliver and Felicity’s days are filled with prep work in their attempt to get Queen Consolidated back from the neutral limbo Oliver’s family company is currently sat in. Their evenings and nights are when they meet up with Dig and Roy, their trio having expanded into a quartet as their crime-fighting mission continues. It’s more street gangs and petty thieves than supervillains and possible terrorist attacks but none of them are complaining.

They’ve capitalized on the relative peace and quiet by making weekends a ‘crime-fighting-only-when-necessary’ zone (Felicity says she’s still workshopping the name) and their Saturday nights are spent at Dig and Lyla’s watching movies and eating Lyla’s incredible cooking. It gives Oliver a sense of family once more and after the tragedy of his mother’s death added to Thea being in the wind, he’s so grateful to still be able to experience that feeling.

Sundays however are Oliver’s new favorite days.

His and Felicity’s tradition started out completely accidentally when he’d taken her home from Digg and Lyla’s one Saturday night and she’d insisted he crash on the couch due to how tired he already was. Oliver has never been one to deny her what she wants or suggests so he agreed to her hospitality and thanked her by cooking pancakes in the morning. The morning stretched into the afternoon and before either of them realized it, it was dark outside and they’d spent the entire day watching Felicity’s favorite shows. They never really spoke about it but the next week when Oliver dropped her home after their movie night at Digg’s, Felicity asked if he’d be back in the morning.

As if Oliver is ever going to turn down the opportunity to spend time with and learn more about the woman he’s growing less and less able to deny being in love with.

It’s why, at eight o’clock on a Sunday morning, he’s diving into the convenience store just down the road from Felicity’s new apartment. He’s spent enough time in her apartment over the past few weeks to know that there’s a constant lack of food in her cupboards and fridge. Felicity practically lives off of takeout and bags of chips so he’s unsurprised at the state of her shelves. For the breakfast he’s planning however, he needs a little more than pop tarts, coffee, and vanilla creamer. 

He’s halfway around the aisles with an almost full basket when his phone pings in his pocket and he smiles at the notification from Felicity. He’s finally updated her picture in his phone from the one he’d snapped the first day they met in order to keep in contact with her if he needed any other technological advice. Now there’s a picture of her he took a week or so ago that makes him grin every time he sees it. Hair down, glasses almost falling off her face, she’s mid-laugh at a bad joke Roy told at a team dinner and Oliver knows it’s cheesy but he thinks he could survive pretty much anything if he has that smile in his life.

_Felicity :)_

_I know you’re probably already on your way but pls don’t come today_

Oliver frowns at the message, looking between his phone and his basket full of food with a frown.

_What’s wrong?_

_Are you okay?_

_Do you need help?_

_I’m fine worrywart, just sick_

Oliver’s frown only deepens.

In all the time that Oliver’s known Felicity, he’s never known her to be sick. In fact, she was telling him only the other week that she keeps up a rather consistent vitamin plan in order to prevent colds and flu-like illnesses because they’re one of the things she hates the most. He remembers the way he couldn’t help but smile at her reference to them as a ‘major inconvenience’.

_Sick? Are you alright? It’s not exactly flu season_

_I don’t have the flu, I’m fine, just want to lay around on the couch and not do much_

_Well what symptoms do you have? I can bring over some soup if you’d like?_

_What medication have you already taken?_

_Jesus Oliver, I have my period, okay?_

_Oh, why didn’t you just say that?_

_bc it’s weird and most guys run a mile at the mention of it?_

_Do I sound like I’m running a mile?_

_You probably ran three this morning for your own enjoyment_

_Four actually_

_Grr_

_Are you opposed to company?_

_No…_

_Then I’ll be ten minutes_

Shaking his head, Oliver pockets his phone and heads back to the other side of the store to the aisles that he bypassed thinking he didn’t need to go down them. He adds a few more items to his basket and then heads to the checkout, greeting the cashiers that he now knows by name and paying for his purchases.

The walk down to Felicity’s apartment block is only a few minutes. He’s happy that she moved closer into the city after her townhouse was damaged by Slade’s crusade. She’s further away from the Glades and closer to the bunker (and to him). Balancing his brown bag of groceries on his hip, he reaches for the spare key that she keeps in a biometric lock hidden by the doorbell and lets himself in.

“Felicity?” He calls into the dark apartment, assuming she’s still in her bedroom.

The lights are off and the curtains are pulled closed so he’s surprised when the answering groan sounds close, looking over at the couch, his lips quirk at the sight of a clump buried on the couch underneath a pile of blankets.

“Hey there.” He smiles as he leans over the back of the couch. A pale hand flops out and tugs the blankets down, revealing her face to him. Even as she glares up at him, pout on her lips and last night’s mascara smudged under her eyes where she didn’t quite remove it all, he can’t help but think she’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen.

“Hi.” She groans and Oliver smiles sadly, watching as she pushes her hair back from her hair and huffs as it just flops back down in her eyes.

“Bad cramps?” He asks, resisting the urge to cup her face in his hand.

“Uh-huh. They haven’t been this bad in months. Plus, I have a headache.” She sighs, her shoulders slumped over and her eyebrows knitted together as she tries to concentrate on his face.

“Well, that’s probably not helped by you not wearing your glasses. Where are they?” He questions, looking around, but Felicity just shrugs her shoulders, flopping back down into the cushions. “Okay, give me a minute.”

When the coffee table and the small side table by the couch prove fruitless, Oliver quickly darts into Felicity’s room and finds her glasses on her bedside table. He’s a little curious as to how she made it out to the couch without them, she’s truly blind as a bat without their assistance but he scoops them up and heads back out.

Felicity has sat up on the couch by the time he makes it back out and he smiles as he hands her glasses to her, waving when her eyes finally focus on him which earns him a glare.

“Have you taken anything for the pain?” He asks and Felicity nods, pulling a hairband off her wrist and pulling her long, blonde mop into a bun on top of her head.

“Extra strength Midol but I don’t think it’s kicked in yet.” She explains and he nods, smiling sadly at her.

“Do you want to take a shower whilst I make breakfast? It might help you feel a little less gross.” He suggests and then freezes as he considers his words. “Not that I think you look gross or anything, I just know that sometimes…”

“Oliver?” Felicity interrupts and he frowns, looking down at her.

“Hmm?” He asks and her pout morphs into a slight smile.

“Rambling’s my thing. You’re quiet and broody, remember?” She grins and Oliver chuckles, shaking his head.

“Guess I’ve been spending too much time around you, you’re rubbing off on me.” He teases, unable to stop himself from winking at her. He smiles at the blush he manages to elicit.

This is the kind of thing they’ve been dancing around the past weeks. A lot of flirting, a lot of comments loaded with subtext and innuendo. Both of them seem to have accepted this tension between them. The fake-but-not-really confession to fool Slade appears to have obliterated any of the pretence between them that there isn’t anything there and it feels like they’re sort of trapped in this state of ‘yes but not yet’.

Oliver will happily take ‘yes but not yet’ over ‘unthinkable’ any day though.

“A shower sounds nice.” Felicity finally speaks, breaking the staring competition the two of them unknowingly had going on and Oliver nods, holding out a hand. Smiling, she throws the blankets off of her to reveal her old worn-out MIT sweatshirt and a pair of athletic shorts. She takes his hand and stands, squeezing it in thanks before she heads towards the bathroom, smiling at him over her shoulder before she closes the door.

It takes Oliver a few seconds of blinking and standing in the same spot with his hand still outstretched before he can think anything other than ‘legs, wow’.

Shaking his head, he heads to the kitchen, unpacks his groceries and starts to cook. The pancakes are a given, he doesn’t think that breaking the way this tradition started is a good way to go, but he also whips up some scrambled eggs and turkey bacon.

Felicity’s not a devout Jew but Oliver’s noticed that she doesn’t tend to reach for things with pork. When he asked her about it, she simply told him that it’s something simple she can do to stay connected to her religion and roots, even if she doesn’t believe in the whole practice of the institution. She explained to him quietly that being Jewish is more than her religion to her, it’s where she came from and the sacrifices that were made so that she could be where she is today and if she can remember that by doing something as small as adapting her food habits, it helps her to stay reverent to that fact.

Felicity emerges from her room dressed in a different hoodie and leggings and Oliver tries not to pout too hard. He’s just plating the food up and she smiles warmly at him, tugging her damp hair back up on the top of her head.

“What’s all this?” She questions as she approaches the peninsula, frowning at the sight of the small pile he’s left there. It’s the things he picked up after her text arrive and he shrugs his shoulders as her eyebrows furrow at the sight of them.

“Just a few things I thought you might want. There’s another pint of mint chip in the freezer, I know we finished your supply on Thursday.” He explains, smiling nonchalantly as he pours some orange juice into two glasses. He normally makes coffee but if her cramps are that bad, even Felicity and her caffeine addiction are not going to want to make them worse. He frowns when he gets no response and turns to see her holding the box of tampons he picked up, a look of confusion on her face.

“How do you know which tampons I use?” She questions, not looking up from the box and Oliver frowns.

“I borrowed a toothbrush from you when I crashed on the couch the other week, remember? You keep them both in the cupboard above the sink.” Oliver comments casually, shrugging his shoulders again with a small smile. It doesn’t seem like a big deal to him but Felicity is still staring at the box, a look of disbelief on her face. “What?”

“My mother is going to think I made you in a lab.” She comments under her breath and Oliver frowns as the words compute but before he can fully process them, his arms are winding around her back as she pulls him in for a hug.

He freezes for a second before he pulls her closer, reveling in the feeling of her in his arms and her head tucked under his own. His cheek rests atop her damp hair and he smiles, stroking a hand up and down her back.

“Thank you.” She whispers into his chest and he smiles, grateful that they’ve finally reached a point where this kind of easy affection doesn’t feel strange or awkward anymore.

“For the tampons or the food?” He questions and she scoffs, shaking her head and her hair tickles just under his nose, making him smile.

“All of it… for being you.” She tells him and Oliver sighs, holding onto her for just a moment longer. She might be the only person left in the world who’s happy for him to be who he is and isn’t asking for anything more. She believes he’s good, just the way that he already is, and the thing is, when she talks to him like this, he wants to be the kind of person she manages to see in him.

“Come on. Don’t want your food to get cold.” He tells her quietly and just like that, the moment is broken. He pretends he doesn’t hear Felicity’s soft sigh of disappointment as he turns and grabs both plates, moving towards the living room so that they can start their binging.

Oliver’s perfectly happy to watch Felicity’s shows and he delights in the way she vibrantly describes her favorite parts of them all. Somewhere throughout the day, she gravitates towards him, pressed up against his side with her head rested on his shoulder. It takes everything in him to not just pull her into his lap but he knows that they’re not there yet so he settles for looping his arm around her back, gently rubbing up and down. It makes her purr like a cat and curl up a little closer to him which makes him grin like a fool.

When she smiles up at him with those eyes wide behind her glasses, asking if he’s okay with just one more episode, he knows he’ll be a very lucky man if this is how he gets to spend all his Sundays from now on.

There’s still a lot of bad out there. He still worries about Thea every day but in here, curled up on the couch with the woman he knows he will spend the rest of his life loving, he doubts that there’s anything he cannot face as long as he can keep her by his side.


End file.
